El nuevo extraño
The New Strange is a Quest introduced in continuing the events after the Stolen Dreams Quest, involving Cephalon Simaris as he searches for mysterious information. Completing this quest will provide the blueprint for Chroma. As of Update 19 the questline may not be able to be completed due to bugs and glitches. Walkthrough To start this quest, players must complete the Jupiter-Europa Junction, which will allow access to this quest from the Codex screen under Quests. Additionally, Stolen Dreams must be completed before The New Strange can be started. Missing Sentinels: Nuovo, Ceres The first mission of the quest takes players to a Grineer Shipyard Prison Complex on Nuovo, Ceres, where Cephalon Simaris tasks the Tenno with a Rescue mission to free his Sentinels from captivity, who were taken after investigating the Grineer Prison. Lotus asks Simaris about the significance of the facility, to which Simaris vaguely responds about the importance of knowledge. Once players reach the cell block and free the Sentinels – which takes on the form of three special Helios that disappear once the door is unlocked – Simaris will ask the Tenno to head to extraction for further discussion. However the Lotus, suspicious of Simaris' goals, asks the Tenno to instead find the facility's data vault in order to find out what the Cephalon is after, taking the form of a Spy mission where a lone data vault must be infiltrated and its data console hacked to extract the data. Next, players must exterminate all the remaining enemies. The player is free to extract from the mission once no more enemies remain. Back on the Landing Craft, Lotus mentions that they have managed to retrieve "fragments of a biological signature" within the facility's security logs despite extensive corruption of the data. Ordis runs the security log, which features the sounds of Grineer gunfire as if engaged in battle, along with a mysterious voice that says: Recognizing the mysterious voice as the same one from the Arcane Machine discovered on Ceres, the Lotus asks the Tenno to pay Cephalon Simaris a visit to find out what else he knows. Upon visiting Cephalon Simaris on any Relay (Maroo's Bazaar being the only exception) and asking him with the prompt "The eyes of day drinking the night?", Simaris tells the Tenno that knowledge must be earned, and then asks them to perform another quest for his Sanctuary in exchange for revealing what the biological signature means. Note: Players must undertake the Synthesis tutorial from Cephalon Simaris first in order for the dialog prompt to appear. Paying with Synthesis: Ares, Mars Before undertaking this next mission, it is imperative that players equip Synthesis Scanners in their Gear menu, said scanners being available from among Cephalon Simaris' offerings for . Optionally, players can also equip Kinetic Siphon Traps, also available from Simaris for , to assist in accomplishing the objective. The next mission involves synthesizing a single Elite Arid Lancer on three different missions for Simaris. The mission will have a single Synthesis target, which will be a special Arid Lancer with a visible dark blue outline. The targets can also be tracked by following floating blue lights that can only be seen through the Synthesis Scanner, which indicate that the target is nearby. Simaris will also notify the player when the target is in range. At this time, a gold hexagon icon will appear on the mini map representing the Elite Arid Lancer. Players must scan 4 nodes on the Elite Arid Lancer, accomplished by equipping their Synthesis Scanner from the Gear menu, aiming at the target node and holding down the fire key (default ) until the node is scanned. The nodes appear as blue orbs on the target. The Arid Lancer target will then disintegrate once all 4 of their nodes have been scanned, indicating a successful synthesis. Scanning a node may cause the target to act unpredictably however, the player can prevent them from becoming alert by using stealth abilities like Rift Walk. The three targets can be acquired from a Sabotage mission in Ares. There is no restriction as to which mission to go, and players aren't necessarily required to go to the specified nodes to get the Synthesis target. All scanning can be done in a single type of mission but each mission will only have one target. While completing the main objectives is required to successfully complete the mission, it is the secondary objective of synthesizing the Arid Lancers that is needed to complete the quest objective. Upon scanning all three Synthesis targets, players must return to Simaris on the designated Relay, and engage him with the prompt informing him that all three targets have been synthesized. Simaris will thank the player, telling them that their scans have uncovered something that his sentinels missed, then reveal that the biological signature is Tenno in nature. Interested in what the biological signature is, Simaris will give the player a blueprint for a Scorched Beacon, and asks them to construct it. Once the Beacon is complete, Ordis notes that it is sending a signal, which turns out to be a transmission from the Arcane Machine that says: Upon hearing this Ordis begins to experience malfunctions. Simaris intervenes to save Ordis' program while asking the player to track down the source of the signal, with the Lotus believing that the Corpus may be the next lead. Investigate the source of the transmission: Morax, Europa Following the source of the transmission, the Tenno are tasked to undertake a Mobile Defense mission on a Corpus base on Morax, Europa, in order to extract information regarding the transmission. Three terminals will need to be defended in order to complete the mission, granting the blueprint for another Chroma Signal upon completion. Players must build the Beacon to proceed. Once the Beacon is complete, Lotus expresses her shock at recognizing Chroma from the transmission, and expresses suspicion that someone is trying to cover their tracks using him. Meanwhile, Simaris reveals to Ordis that he can restore the latter's memories and possibly repair his malfunctions over time, and after Ordis smartly deduces that they can decode the rest of the transmission on the Arcane Machine itself inside the Orokin Derelict in which it was found, Simaris praises Ordis' potential, which he feels is being squandered by being a servant to the Tenno. Irritated at the banter, Lotus orders the Tenno to proceed to their next mission. Revisit the Derelict: Alator, Mars Synthesis Scanners are required for this mission. Returning to the site of the Arcane Machine, this mission sees the Tenno fight through a Grineer Settlement to get to the Portal that will take them to the Orokin Derelict where the Arcane Machine was found. Lotus mentions that Chroma was one of the most powerful Warframes with a great ability to adapt. Simaris deduces that the Chroma they're looking for is not Tenno-controlled, and that it is this mystery that is his goal. Upon reaching the Arcane Machine, a hostile Chroma Warframe will appear by it, armed with a Dera. Lotus and Simaris order the player not to engage it however, and that it should be Synthesized instead using Synthesis Scanners. Players are free to head back to extraction once they have synthesized the Chroma, receiving Chroma Mark blueprint as a reward. Back on the Landing Craft, Simaris confidently asks Ordis to extract a blueprint from the synthesis brought back by the Tenno. Ordis manages a blueprint, but unfortunately is unable to extract any more leads. Simaris then reveals that he has an Arcane Codex piece and knowledge of the location of another Machine, much to Lotus' increasing frustration. The Chroma Mark must be built to progress. At the completion of the Beacon, Simaris makes Ordis an offer to become the "Steward" of his Sanctuary, to which Ordis readily accepts. Promising to restore Ordis once the hunt for Chroma is finished, Simaris gives the players the location of Chroma, telling them that by defeating the Warframe they will know who controls it. Defeat Chroma: Ose, Europa Landing on Ose, Europa, the Tenno are assigned to lure in Chroma by activating the Arcane Machine to trigger a Defense mission. While the mission initially starts out on the Corpus Settlement of Europa, the actual defense objective is located on an Orokin Derelict, accessible through a portal room. The Arcane Machine must then be defended against five waves of Corpus attackers. After the 5th wave, Chroma will appear alone. At Ordis' suggestion, Chroma must then be scanned 5 times using the Synthesis Scanner while still defending the machine. Once all Corpus are eliminated and Chroma is scanned 5 times, the mission is completed and the player is rewarded with the Chroma Blueprint. The component blueprints can be acquired as Junction rewards. Simaris is disappointed at Ordis' action to scan Chroma instead of destroying it, to which Ordis replies that he is foremost the Operator's Cephalon. Notes *Note that blueprints may only be rewarded once, even if the Quest is replayed. The only way to reacquire Chroma after selling him is with Platinum through the Market. *If the player begins this quest prior to SotR ( ) and did not craft the chassis when instructed, logging out and back in can advance the story when stuck on missing beacons required to advance the plot (such as the Scorched Beacon). Bugs *As of the required Arid Elite Lancers do not always spawn in the indicated mission. *As of , players have reported the questline to be "Universally bugged." The bugs include not being able to craft some beacons, which would prevent the questline from progressing. It is also advised to not attempt the quest due to these bugs. *Missions may not register as finished after completion, preventing players from moving on to the next mission. Logging out and logging back in can fix this issue. *During the final missions, enemies may not cross over the portal to the Derelict area. Go back and forth between the portal if no enemies spawn near the defense area. *After having completed the paying with synthesis part of the mission, the following parts of the quest may be skipped and no blueprints are rewarded. The quest is then refreshed and has to be done again. *Sometimes neither the target nor Simaris will appear at at the beginning of a mission. (Switching matchmaking options i.e. setting it to solo or others; may fix the problem of targets and Simaris not appearing) Patch History *Fixed crucial progression required mission rewards not being given to players, therefore stopping progression through the quest. A script has gone live with this Hotfix that retroactively administers missing items to those currently unable to progress through The New Strange. *Fixed auto progressing through the New Strange quest. }}